


The Pelicans, or Goblin Destroyer, or Xenon Chip 3.0, or Starting Up the Band

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: For some, life in a small town was an escape. For Sebastian and his friends, it was more of a trap. And the way out, it seemed, was through music.





	The Pelicans, or Goblin Destroyer, or Xenon Chip 3.0, or Starting Up the Band

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhedyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhedyn/gifts).



The storybook image of living in a small town is one of rustic peace. They tell stories of small communities where everyone knows each other and no-one locks their doors. Of the sense of peace found in exploring the forest and ocean both mere minutes from their doorstep. Of the joy that comes with living off the land.

To some people, living in a small town was an escape.

For Sebastian it felt more like a trap.

Maybe that's why he was interested in Sam at first. He was from somewhere else, a break from the monotony and sameness. Sam would tell stories of life in the city, and Sebastian would imagine what it would be like to live in a place where there were people, lights, and new things everywhere. At first, Sebastian traded back with the same old stories he'd heard all his life about the town, but soon moved onto fantasy and science fiction. Thankfully, Sam liked those too, and they became fast friends.

The band idea came a little later, one they were close enough to start visiting each other's homes. Which, given that it got Sebastian out of his basement and socializing, was well received and greatly encouraged by his mother. It was hard to miss the guitar he was strumming, after all, and the drum set and keyboard were even more obvious, if anything. All it took was mentioning that he used to take piano lessons back when the Community Centre was still open for him to be named keyboardist.

Sam would play lead guitar, because he was good at it and wanted to be the frontman.

All they needed was a drummer, and they'd be ready to take the world by storm.

Okay. All they _really_ needed was a drummer, and a name, and to figure out what exactly they wanted to play.

While the first two were more based on a lack of good ideas, the third was narrowing down from an embarrassment of riches. Sam liked country and Sebastian liked punk rock, and they both enjoyed covering rock classics and doing their own take on Broadway standards and bubblegum hits. Thankfully, messing around was almost as satisfying as actually choosing a path, and it was fun honing their skills on whatever song they felt like hashing out together each jam session.

It also added a bit of excitement to the monotony; never knowing exactly what sort of music they'd be playing from day to day, or from week to week.

But even in the most steadfast of scenes, things change. Seasons come and go, and people do the same. Sam started work part-time at Joja Cola, and Sebastian mocked him for selling his soul to the Man. Sebastian, steadfastly unwilling to do the same and also afraid of facing the pressures of the corporate rat race, chose to take on freelance programming work instead. They both tried smoking, but only Sebastian took up the habit. 

A new farmer arrived in town, and things started to change once more. The farm just west of town started being cleaned up, and several improvements likewise began appearing around town. It was their idea that they try dance music, actually, and the idea was a perfect fit. Dance led to moments to fit all the other ideas within: a bit of synth-heavy honky tonk here, some sampled noise rock providing a rhythmic undertone there, and cheerful pop-like melodies on top of everything, encouraging the audience to lose themselves in the music.

Abigail liked dance music and had a working knowledge of Eurovision and trance, which brought two more layers into their musical vocabulary. She also played the drums like a boss.

The first time they all played together, the synergy was so strong that they kept on going or for hours, until Sam's mother made them stop so Vincent could go to bed. (And they kept going for a few hours longer, taking turns showing each other Youtube videos showing different inspirations they could use, and ways other Dance artists had woven together their songs. As it happened, Sebastian and Abigail both had Butterfly's DDR line memorized, and managed if not a perfectly in-sync duet, then at least one entertaining enough for Sam to applaud them when they were done.)

Abigail really was the perfect third. It was surprising, if anything, that they'd taken so long to get together. She was nerdy enough to enjoy making snow goons and playing video games, and loved playing Solarian Chronicles (though she and Sebastian would occasionally argue over who should play the wizard). She was outgoing enough to understand Alex, and they planned adventures together, even if they were usually slaying slimes in the mine. She loved the occult, the rain, and music, and didn't like eggs very much at all.

In Sebastian's eyes, all of that made her near perfect. And in retrospect, it was a shame that it had taken so long for them to discover that fact and invite her in, and for her to become more than just a casual friend, but part of the family that a band should become.

(Sebastian wasn't sure that he and Sam even had such a thing before she came along.)

Together, they dreamed of moving to the city and living together, of having a recording studio, of uploading their videos or landing a contract and becoming the next big thing. Of living in a city where nobody knew them, or else becoming big enough that they'd be known no matter where they went. They argued over how many cats they'd adopt (they all agreed on at least one, and Abigail insisted on a fish, snake, and lizard), and came up on a long list of potential band names that was narrowed down and added to by the day. (The Band was too straightforward. Alfalfas worked for the honky-tonk idea, but seemed off for a dance focus, and End of the World was taken--at least in Japanese.)

The best part of the makeshift band family was that they were there to support each other. Sam and Abigail were there when Sebastian needed time away from his family, and to feel validated. Sebastian and Sam were there when Abigail wanted to show off a new tarot spread she'd learned, and when she wanted to visit Mona's grave. And Abby and Sebastian were both there for Sam when his father returned.

The man who came back wasn't the man Sam remembered. He looked the same, or similar--older, more haggard, but certainly the same man, but the father Sam knew was a garbage man who laughed constantly and had a strong sense of duty. The ex-soldier who returned was tense and depressed. Sam said they couldn't even make popcorn without triggering flashbacks, so Abby and Sebastian started taking turns bringing some with them whenever they visited.

As tense as moments could be worrying if his father was alive and keeping Vincent occupied on other topics, sometimes having his father home was worse. Maybe that's why Sam started looking more seriously into putting on a set list, and seeing if they could get a venue.

It was hard to think that a few years into messing around, they'd actually have put enough material together to put on a show. That somehow in the minutes and hours they'd spent exchanging stories and ideas and bits of their lives, they'd actually created a fair amount of music worthy of sharing with the world. And yet, somehow they'd managed it.

The song list was mainly their own: a few well-known songs to get the audience's attention, and a lot of their own original works showcasing the myriad of styles they'd thought of and experiences they'd shared.

Sebastian couldn't help but survey the audience as he set up their equipment. There were a handful of familiar faces, and a bunch who were eagerly anticipating hearing this new local sound. And soon joining him onstage were the best friends Sebastian could have ever asked for.

They may have not found their way out of the town left, and their lives and careers had a long way to go, whether based in the music world or further afield. But today would be a new beginning. And for now, that was plenty exciting enough.


End file.
